


Truth or Drink - Exes Edition

by maevriegan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Exes, Idiots in Love, M/M, Truth or Drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevriegan/pseuds/maevriegan
Summary: Dimitri and Felix are invited to play Truth or Drink after their breakup and the alcohol does a bit of the talking for them._____________________“Have you ever thought of me while masturbating?” Felix looks up, “Don’t answer that.”“I have nothing to hide.”“Dimitri. I think you need to stop drinking now.”
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73





	Truth or Drink - Exes Edition

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of hurt to write. Maybe I'll make another Truth or Drink for them being back together to make up for it. 
> 
> This is a result of me watching the Cut's Truth or Drink way too much.

**Truth or Drink**

_The rule of the game is that you both have to either answer the question on the card or take a shot. So are you two ready?_

“Yes.” Dimitri smiles as Felix gives a small sigh and crosses a leg over the other.

_Okay, If you two could introduce yourselves and you can take one shot before we begin if you like._

“My name is Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd.”

“Felix Hugo Fraldarius.”

“We’ve known each other since we were children.” Dimitri informs.

_Wow. Really?_

“Yeah we… we have a lot of history. We dated for five years from our graduation from high school to the end of college.”

“Let’s just get to the card questions.” Felix mutters. Dimitri throws a smile to Felix, tapping the table lightly for a moment as he speaks,

“Of course. We should always move at _your_ pace, right?”

“I’m taking a double shot and none of you will stop me.” Felix says as he reaches for the glass.

//////

“Why did we break up?” Felix reads the question.

“If we are being completely honest, I don’t know. You were the one that broke up with me and yet,” Dimitri pauses, pursing his lips in thought, “I think I was ready for you to.”

“You wanted me to break up with you?”

“Goddess no. I was ready for us to spend our lives together, Felix. No I… I was ready for you to break up with me because I knew being with me must have hurt you. After the incident with Gl--.” Dimitri suddenly stops and moves the empty shot glass down a bit roughly before pouring himself a drink.

Felix looks mildly taken aback by that. He’s about to open his mouth but Dimitri shakes his head and reaches for the next card without looking at Felix.

////

“What do your friends think of me and how did they take our breakup?” Dimitri reads.

“Our friends, you mean?” Felix corrects with a small laugh.

Dimitri throws a smile up at Felix and then the camera, “Right. We have the same friends. We always know what they think of both of us.”

“Sylvain was devastated when we broke up. I think he went through the stages of breakup for us.” Felix rolls his eyes.

“Did you catch him that one night eating ice cream and watching our favorite movie on the sofa because we wouldn’t be there to do it?”

“He’s an idiot.”

“...And also a childhood friend of ours too. He rooted the most for our relationship.” Dimitri suddenly frowns for a moment then, “He understood our relationship better than we did.”

////

Felix snorts as he looks at the card, “How does the sex with who you’re with now compare to the sex when we dated?”

“Well…” Dimitri coughs, ears turning red, “I am not seeing anyone so… there is nothing to compare. However…”

“However?”

“I doubt there will ever be anyone better than you.”

////

“When did you know we were over?” Dimitri asks.

The room is quiet, waiting for the answer.

“Felix?”

“No matter how much I try, this will never be over.” Felix states.

_Are you saying that you two may still have something?_

“It’s different when the person you were with is the only person you’ve ever truly known. You can’t just throw that person away so easily.”

“It takes us being on this show for you to say that much?” Dimitri says, a hurt expression on his face.

_Are there still feelings between you both?_

They both reach for a shot.

/////

“If you could erase all memory of me, would you?”

“No.” Dimitri immediately answers.

_That was fast._

Dimitri keeps his eyes straight on Felix, “Erasing you from my memory would be like erasing myself. I wouldn’t be where I am without you.”

_What about you, Felix?_

“He’s too ingrained in my memories. I might as well have total amnesia.”

////

“Have you had sex with anyone since our breakup? If so, who was it?” Dimitri asks. 

Felix looks at the alcohol, considering.

Dimitri laughs, “You don’t have to be ashamed.”

“I’m not ashamed!”

“It’s fine. Take a drink. I know who it is. You were in Almyra for a while last year for your internship.”

Felix turns his gaze to Dimitri with wide eyes, “I’m going to kill him. Claude talks way too much.”

“You said it before, our friends are mutual. Don’t blame him too much… he didn’t know we were exes.”

_Felix, are you still seeing this Claude person?_

Felix snorts, “No. It was a short fling. He’s dating someone now.”

“If I may refer to the previous question, how do we compare?”

Felix takes a shot and Dimitri laughs.

/////

“What advice do you have for me for my next relationship?”

“Hm… That communication is key in a relationship. Your partner is never going to be able to read your mind no matter how close you both are. You can’t bottle things in and let it fester until it destroys you both.”

“I… admit that I need to communicate better. A lot of things could have gone differently in life had I spoken up about them. Granted, it’s sometimes too easy for me to just… keep it in.”

“Which we both know isn’t like you at all, Felix. You’d speak your mind about anything but when it came to your heart? You wouldn’t let me in. I just… you even shared things with Claude that you told me nothing about.”

Felix frowns, “What have I told him that you didn’t know? Don’t make things up. If I told him anything you didn’t already know it was probably something stupid that he pulled out of me because Claude is just annoyingly like that. That guy Yuri is too and you know that yourself. If you’re around them, you’re bound to spill a secret or two.”

“I--”

“And also like you’re one to talk. You might as well have been dating Dedue the entire time we were going out. He knew so much about you down to the cut of meat you preferred.”

“He’s a chef. He’s going to remember those things--”

“So this is how you justify it. You think he remembers the food he cooks for thousands of other people or will you just admit you’re that special little exception?”

“You’re jealous…”

“Bullshit.”

“Why else are you bringing him up?”

“Why’d you bring Claude up? Claude and I haven’t seen each other in three months, texting sure. but Dedue is still over your house nearly every week.”

“Felix.”

“No, because you do this every time. You either talk in cryptic circles or you find a way to make me the bad guy.” Felix snaps, “Communication? Communication in relationships is more than speaking words just to say something.”

The room is quiet for a full minute.

“I suppose you’d actually listen if I were Dedue.”

_Should we give you two a break?_

“No. Just… get to the next question.” Felix crosses his arms.

////

Dimitri picks up the next card and stares at it for a moment, “What do you wish I had done more of when we were together?”

“You… you were never horrible to me or hurtful. I don’t really have complaints about you.” He says. A pause and Dimitri speaks instead,

“That’s not what that sounded like earlier.”

Felix sighs, glancing up to Dimitri, “I just wish you hadn’t run off to Dedue every time things with us got complicated. Imagine if I continually sought out comfort from Sylvain or even Claude instead of you.”

“Our arguments did get intense often, Felix. I needed to be able to clear my head.”

“I get that. But this was every time we argued. We’d say things we regret, you'd run off to Dedue, come back, we pretend it never happened, then we argue again and the argument gets worse because we didn’t address the problems from before.”

“...”

“Just a little more attention to me—to **us**. That’s all I wanted. It hurt when you only started noticing that after I stopped trying to argue with you at all. However, we were both wrong. I’d keep trying to argue and you would run off. We both needed to step back sometimes.”

“Felix…”

“You’re right though. Stepping back gives us time to clear our heads. Maybe that’s why I’m speaking so freely now.”

“It’s probably the alcohol too,” Dimitri chuckles but there’s a sad look in his eyes.

“Definitely.” Felix agrees.

“However, thank you Felix. I apologize for not recognizing how you felt early on. I knew that I had been neglecting our relationship and with Dedue—“

“Don’t get me wrong.” Felix quickly adds, “me and Dedue will never see eye to eye about most things aside from you. But, I know he’s as important to you as Sylvain is to me. I never had an issue with him being around. He was there when I couldn’t be emotionally.”

“Dedue is dear to me but Felix, you speak as though he could replace you.” Dimitri says. Felix makes a face and turns his eyes away.

Dimitri continues, “There’s not a single person in this world that can ever take your place. Someone could make an identical clone of you and it’d still be you that I want.”

“Even if you could have a clone without any imperfections?”

Dimitri looks like he was just hit in the face or had his heart ripped out, “Imperfections? There’s not a single part of you that is an imperfection. You’re perfect in every way from the way you speak all the way down to the side of the bed you prefer to sleep on. I don’t see imperfection when I look at you. Even when we argued, all I could think of was how much I loved you and how much I was lucky to have you.”

Felix stares at him with wide eyes, his entire face red.

“I’ve been drinking too much.” Felix says with a shake of his head, hands moving to where the bottles are.

“So you reach for more?” Dimitri laughs, “Though I am glad you’re bearing a little bit more of your heart to me.”

Felix stares off towards the camera, “Can I take three shots?”

_NO!_

/////

Felix sighs heavily, “Oh no…”

“What?”

“Have you ever thought of me while masturbating?” Felix looks up, “Don’t answer that.”

“I have nothing to hide.”

“Dimitri. I think you need to stop drinking now.”

“Not like you wouldn’t know. I also will _have_ to take a shot if you do not wish me to answer.” Dimitri says as he reaches for his glass.

_Hold on. What does that mean? Do you two still sleep together sometimes?_

Felix glares at Dimitri who smirks behind his shot.

////

“Is there still a chance for us and if so, what would it take to get back together?”

Felix doesn’t look at Dimitri directly, instead he focuses on the table, “I think that if we both sit down and talk, no walking away or yelling over each other, maybe. It would take an effort for both of us but if we want each other bad enough… It’ll happen.”

_Dimitri, you look like you’d take him back right now._

“In a heartbeat.”

_Felix?_

Felix doesn’t say anything, face turned away from the camera. Dimitri looks towards the camera apologetically, “Can you give us just a minute?”

Before the camera cuts off, a mutter of _“Why didn’t we work this out before?”_ can be heard.

///

Felix is back on camera, though his eyes are noticeably a bit red and Dimitri's seat is slightly closer than he was before.

“Oh this will be interesting,” Dimitri glances towards Felix, “I dare you to post on your social media that we are engaged.”

Felix pulls out his phone with a sigh.

_Do you think any of your friends will make a big deal about it?_

“Sylvain, probably.” Felix says as he shows his screen to the camera:

**Felix Hugo Fraldarius** is engaged to **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**  
 _‘The boar and I are getting married.’_

In less than five seconds, Felix’s phone rings and Dimitri laughs when he looks at the caller ID. Felix quickly puts it on speaker:

“Sylvain-”

“Holy shit, Felix. What’s happening? Is this some sort of prank? I’m certainly not against it but holy crap this is crazy fast!”

Felix tries to call his name again but Sylvain continues.

“I mean, I knew you two were still screwing but I didn’t think he’d dick you down so good into accepting a ring.”

“ **SYLVAIN**!” Dimitri and Felix shout, Felix slowly putting his head in his hand. There’s silence for a moment before Sylvain’s voice comes back a bit more quietly.

“Dimitri is there isn’t he?”

“I am.” Dimitri sighs.

“You… are embarrassing.” Felix says.

“How do you think _I_ feel? You just betrayed me here! I thought you agreed we could be forever alone _together_!”

Dimitri bursts out laughing.

//////

“I dare you to kiss me on the lips.” Dimitri reads.

Felix stares at Dimitri for a moment before looking towards the camera, “This is a trap.”

The staff laughs, _Why would you say that?_

“This is Dimitri we’re talking about here. You’ve never kissed this guy before.”

“Afraid, Felix?” Dimitri teases as Felix throws a lighthearted glare at him.

“Fine.”

They lean out over the table and as their lips meet, Dimitri gently moves a piece of Felix’s hair behind his ear. The kiss deepens, just a little tongue between them, and Dimitri’s hand gently moves to Felix’s neck, pressing lightly enough to make Felix gasp before they both pull back. Dimitri's eyes never leave Felix as he sits down in a daze.

_Oh… Oh wow._

_There’s a reason we rated this 18 and older. That was literal porn._

_I feel like we should give them an award for that._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/maevriegan)


End file.
